Holly Office
by snake screamer
Summary: A sequel of sorts to Red Witch with Date Night With Ron And Mallory. Archer and Krieger are sent to explain why they lost the German embassy files. (Sorry for it being short.


My own sequel to Red Witch funny fic, Date Night With Ron And Mallory, Sorry for it being short but i hope you guys enjoy it!

"Must you do that now?" Archer said

"What?" Krieger said "I want to make sure all of them are working." Both were currently sitting in Holly CIA office waiting for the aforementioned agent as well as Slater so they could get this over with. Archer was there to explain the german embassy fiasco, Krieger was there to offer some new weapon to show that the CIA investment in there agency was still a good idea.

"Don't say that while i'm in possible blast range of the explosion." Archer said annoyed

"Oh there not going to explode... may accidentally fire and do horrible thing to someone caught in said crossfire. But definitely no explosion."

"Uggh can't believe mother doing this. I could be at home enjoying a Cafe Mexicano."

"Oh come on i know how Ms. Archer said you're kitchen looks like a Mexican whore house but-"

"It's a drink Krieger!" Archer said annoyed.

"Oh! that make more sense." Krieger said.

Archer sighed annoyed as he pulled the note out and glared at it annoyed..

"I still want to know who this was, i made sure to only go to you guys when i took a pic and get some wings to celebrate. So how the hell did this guy get those pics back! It bad enough mother beating me up with that lead stuff purse of hers but i just know Pam and Ray blabbed to Lana. she had that smug look on her face while carrying AJ to work today.

"If you don't mind me asking why don't you hang out with her?"

"What are you talking about? I hang out with Lana tons of stuff. Even after all those times she shot me." Archer grumbled.

"No i don't mean Lana, i mean AJ."

"Oh right." Archer said

"So... why do you not try to hang with your daughter?" Krieger asked

"Worried I guess. What if i was as bad as mother when it my turn to raise AJ." Archer sighed

"Huh... that's actually a reasonable fear." Krieger said surprised.

"You don't have to sound so surprise about it." Archer said annoyed

"Sorry guess i expected you to b*** about ruined suits or something." Krieger said

"Well those suits are expensive, but my point stand that mother is terrible at being a parent."

"And yet you still ask for her to raise her if your or Lana died?" Krieger questioned

"Well i figure what with Ron there she be more focus on him then trying to make my daughter live a living hell. Plus i'm pretty sure mother has all our apartment bugged somehow, so it probably better to make her think i'm on her side on this." Archer explained.

"It does fit her personality." Krieger conceded.

"Right!"

Both heard the door clicked as Agent Holly walked into the room. "Oh it's you two. When my secretary said i had company i was hoping it was someone else."

"Really like who?" Krieger asked

"None of you're business." Holly said, not wanting to tell them about Dr. Kovac. "Now tell me why are you here. Come to tell me about the german embassy thing?" Holly asked

"Yeah about that, mother making me apologize for losing it some nameless jerk and send Krieger with some of the stuff he has to offer you a bribe."

"First of all the last time I accepted a bribe from you're mother it force me to interact with you people even after San Marcos. So excuse me when i say i rather shoot my own foot!" Agent Holly said

"Ahh then I have just the device for ya." Krieger said fishing in his own suitcase.

"Secondly, why are you apologizing that mission worked."

"Excuse me?" Archer asked confused with Krieger stopped fishing for the device at the moment.

"Yeah, we have the files right here." Holly said presenting the aforementioned files.

"But, how."

"Didn't you get the note?" Holly asked

"What you mean this note." Archer said handing the note

"Ahh, Looks like Slater decided to troll you."

"WHAT!"

"Ooh, that makes the purse beating doubly worse." Krieger said

"Yeah we figure what with your current cia mission records we send Slater to shadow you and if necessary take the photo if it looks like you're messing up. Still though i gotta admit you did good work.

"I got beat up, dragged, pretty much had a shitty night and force to wake up early with no alcohol yet just to apologize to you AND YOU'RE TELLING ME I DID THAT FOR NOTHING!" Archer snapped.

"Basically, yes. that a excellent summary."

"... I am going to escort myself out, C'mon Krieger, were leaving."

"What but i haven't shown him the device at the-" Krieger accidentally pressed a button that out of the briefcase side and destroy Holly office wall.

"You know i think i will have that apologize as well as a check from you're mother for the damage done to my wall." Holly stated.

"Uggh..." Archer sighed "I knew i should have stayed in bed."


End file.
